Empty Wind's in Iceland
by NorwegianPilot17
Summary: Iceland is depressed. Only Norway can help. Brothers. Fluff. Lots of fluff. Norway receives a disturbing phone call from Iceland's boss about Iceland. Norway goes to help out his younger brother right away. Please Review.


Empty Winds in Iceland

THIS IS A CUTE AND FLUFFY FIC ABOUT ICELAND AND HIS EMOTIONS. THIS WILL MAKE YOU CRY. THIS WILL MAKE YOU LAUGH. I DIED. ANWAY… PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW.

**OCTOBER 3****RD - ****7:00 P.M.**

_"__What? What do you mean?"…. "No of course I didn't now. I live so far away from him. Why didn't you call me right away?"… "Yes, please. Evacuate __all__ of his citizens."… "Including you. I will come and fix it as soon as possible."…"Thank you for telling me. Bye."…_

"Who was that?" Denmark asked as Norway got off the phone with someone who called in such a distress, it could be heard through the phone. Norway started to run up the stairs to his room. Without turning around or stopping, he said, "It was Iceland's boss. He said something about a natural disaster, but I am not sure exactly what he was saying. I am going over to Iceland tonight to see what is going on."

Denmark didn't get off his couch. He knew that when things like this happened to Iceland, Iceland never wanted Denmark to visit him. Denmark was always hurt by this, but never wanted Iceland or Norway to see.

Five minutes later, Norway came running back downstairs with a small duffel bag in his hand. Denmark was reading a newspaper. He was trying not to show the worry on his face, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Are you sure I can't tag along?" Denmark whined, as he got up from the couch, throwing his newspaper behind him, as he followed Norway to the door.

Norway rolled his eyes, and opened the door, "Of course you cannot," Norway said, turning to Denmark one last time, "You always hurt Iceland in some way, and it takes twice as long getting Iceland back to normal. You know that, so no." "But," Denmark tried to say, but Norway slammed the door in his face, and left. He watched out the window as Norway drove away.

Denmark walked back to the couch, and slumped down in it. He REALLY did care about Iceland, but why did Iceland hate him? He wondered about these thoughts until he fell asleep. He was always quick to forget Iceland even had a problem.

**OCTOBER 4****TH**** – 10:00 A.M.**

"Oh my God, Iceland," was all Norway could say as he arrived on his brother's land. Norway had never seen a tornado up north before, but this was what Iceland was, now. The whole land was being torn up by a huge tornado in the middle of Iceland.

He jumped off his boat, and quickly walked towards the hug, white, raging tornado of fierce, cold wind. Norway called out for his brother, "Iceland! Icy! Can you hear me? Where are you?" No reply came back. Usually when Norway was wanting to find Iceland, Iceland would reply back almost immediately. This was definitely unlike anything that happened to Iceland before.

He looked around once more for his brother, before facing the fact that his brother was probably the one causing the tornado. This would mean that Iceland was in the center of it. Norway took a big breath before entering the tornado which was the only thing between him and his little brother.

He tried to run into the tornado, so he wouldn't get sucked up in it. He thanked the fact that he was not a regular person, for if that was the case, he would have already been sucked up and thrown out.

He ran to the inside of the tornado. His hat flew off, and his hair was rapidly flying in his face due to the wind. When he got inside the tornado, he immediately felt the feeling of isolation in his heart. He looked around to see if he could find his brother. Inside of the tornado, it was a little bit windy, but it was mostly just freezing cold on its own.

The ground was flat ice all around the inside. He looked to see if he could find his brother anywhere. He looked around, and saw in the center of the tornado, a small body lying on the cold, hard ice.

Norway ran to the possibly unconscious body, and checked to see if it was Iceland. To his horror and relief, it was. Norway bent down to the distressed, unconscious, body of Iceland. Norway brushed his hair back behind his ear, so he could see Iceland better.

Iceland was frail, his hair was darker than normal. In fact, when Norway got a better look through the developing snow storm, he realized that Iceland had black hair. "_What Happened?" _Norway whispered, as he brought his brother up to his chest to hold him.

He laid his head down on Iceland to check for a heartbeat. There was still a beat, but it was slow and weak. Norway raised his head when he heard the insensate Iceland gasp for air. "Iceland?" Norway shouted a little bit too loud.

Iceland winced as the sound waves hit his ear. He brought his hand up to his head to try and conceal the pain. Norway noticed what he did, and said, "Sorry. What happened?" Iceland didn't respond, and rolled over onto the ground, and out of Norway's arms.

"Wait, Iceland! Are you ok?" Norway said, as Iceland started to weakly crawl away. Norway tried to reach out and grab Iceland, but the wind started to swirl around harder, and Iceland snapped at him, saying, "Do not touch me. Get away, now."

Norway stopped trying to reach out to Iceland, and sat there for a second. What had he done wrong? Did he do something to Iceland that he forgot about? When was the last time he visited him? Two months ago… Iceland had been left alone for longer than that once, and was fine.

"What is wrong?" Norway said, releasing a small tear out of his eye just because of the wind blowing into his eyes. Iceland got up, struggling as he stood up against the wind. Once he got his balance, he brushed his now black hair out of his face with his right arm. As he turned to see Norway, his tears fell to his side. He backed away, saying, "I'm dangerous. Can't you see? I turn everyone away because of it. I only found out when it was too late."

Iceland tried to walk away, but Norway grabbed him by the elbow, and forced him to turn around. "What are you talking about? You are not making any sense," Norway said, as Iceland struggled to get Norway's grip off of him.

"I didn't expect you to understand," Iceland said, "You never do." Iceland tried to fight back the tears after saying this, but the wind started to bluster, and he had no more strength to hold anything back. He managed to shake Norway off of him, and ran in the opposite direction.

Norway was still confused on what Iceland was talking about. He ran after Iceland, but before he got a hold of Iceland, Iceland fell to the ground in screaming agony. "Iceland!" Norway screamed, running faster towards Iceland. Iceland turned to Norway, displaying streams of blood rolling down his face from his eyes.

"What is happening? Ice, you need to fill me in!" Norway yelled, holding his brother in his arms. "Please," Iceland said, choking in the process, "leave. I don't want to hurt you." "You aren't going to hurt me, just telling me what is going on." Norway said, shaking his brother to force him to explain the situation.

"I- I am dangerous," Iceland finally said. "What?" Norway asked, "You already said that. What don't get is why you are saying that about yourself." "Everyone around me hates me. Because… I am dangerous. I know now." Iceland said, crying into his older brother's chest, staining his shirt with tears and blood.

"What do you mean 'everyone hates you'?" Norway said, staring into Iceland's dulled eyes. Norway took note that Iceland's eyes were now turning gray and black when they used to be purple. How did this happen? When Norway was thinking about all of this, Iceland said, "I am lonely. It is because you guys hate being around me. Because you guys hate me."

Iceland started to choke on his blood, so Norway sat him up, and held him close to his chest. Norway wrapped his arms tight around Iceland, but Iceland lay there motionless and emotionless. "We don't hate you at all. We all love you. I love you," Norway said, as he rubbed circles around Iceland's back.

Iceland only laughed sarcastically at this, and said, "You never loved me. You never will." "Don't say that," Norway shouted, mad, "I loved you since the day I found you as my brother. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. How could I not love you?" Norway calmed down, because he didn't want to make Iceland cry anymore.

This attempt failed, and Iceland cried ever more than any country Norway had ever seen cry. Norway rocked Iceland back and forth trying to make him feel better.

**October 4****th**** – 12:00 P.M.**

After almost two hours of Norway holding Iceland as he cried, Iceland finally decided to say, "Why am I dangerous to others?" Norway was disappointed that after two hours of cradling Iceland, back and forth, this was the effect, but he said, "But you aren't." "Look around you," Iceland said finally getting up. He looked around at the strong, white tornado swirling around them. The ground was covered in ice, but there were a few blood stains around them.

Norway rolled his eyes, and put his hands up to Iceland's cheeks, and forced him to stare him in the eyes. "You are not dangerous. This is only from neglect. I and the others are the ones that caused this, not you," he said, trying to smile, but couldn't because of the sight his brother was.

Iceland had blood all over his face, but it was starting to wash away from the tears that were still streaming down. His hair was an ashy shade of black, which was weird for Norway to see since he usually had white hair. Icy was frail, and his skin was whiter than usual.

Iceland saw his brother's look of worry, and tried to smile to make him look a little bit better, but only started to cry more into his brother's hands. Norway quickly grabbed Iceland to pull him into another big hug. Norway whispered into his brother's ear saying, "I am so sorry. I will never let this happen again, and I love you so much. Please know this. Please never think that you are alone ever again." Norway closed his eyes, squeezing out tears that were already formed.

"I just don't want to be let down again," Iceland cried into Norway's shoulder. "I won't let that happen. I will always make sure that you know that I love you and I care about you, ok?" Norway said, brushing Iceland's hair away from his face.

Iceland started to hug Norway, and said, "I - - love you too." Iceland hugged Norway tighter, and grabbed the back of his shirt. Norway opened his eyes and noticed that Iceland's hair was turning white again, slowly. He looked around, and saw that the tornado was starting to disappear into thin air, and the ice was melting.

Before they knew it, Norway was holding Iceland up as they were trying to swim to land. The ice had melted, and turned into its former form of a heat pool. When they got to land, Iceland had already fallen fast asleep. Norway smiled at his sleeping brother.

The blood had disappeared from his face, and his tears rose up to the clouds in the sky. Iceland woke up to his brother staring over him. His eyes were a brilliant shade of purple again. Iceland closed his eyes again, and smiled. He was loved. He was not dangerous, or repelling, or lonely. He had a big brother that loved and cared about him.

**Ending Line**

After that, Norway created a way for Iceland to never be lonely again. Of course, that is for another story. Bottom line though, Iceland's empty heart was filled that day with love from and for Norway. The other Nordics heard about what happened, and tried to show Iceland how much they really loved and cared about him. He was never lonely again.

For Ever Review I do not get, one of your OTP's do not become CANON.


End file.
